


Crush Three-Fold

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, No Explicit Sexual Content, No Smut, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation, Pale-Red Vacillation, Red Romance, Sexual Fantasy, just fantasy of sexual situations, mixed quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: Her eyes are big and red. A good red, glowing and beckoning almost. Just about every feature of hers is sharp, cheekbones, wit, smile, horns, even her hair is straight as a blade. She's absolutely cunning, mischievous, misleading, overwhelming, exciting, explosive, impulsive, nothing is ever simple and it's both charming and infuriating.





	Crush Three-Fold

You've had your eyes on this girl for a very long time. Everything about her gets your heart fluttering and your blood boiling in the absolute best way.

Her eyes are big and red. A good red, glowing and beckoning almost. Just about every feature of hers is sharp, cheekbones, wit, smile, horns, even her hair is straight as a blade. She's absolutely cunning, mischievous, misleading, overwhelming, exciting, explosive, impulsive, nothing is ever simple and it's both charming and infuriating.

You have _many_ thoughts about her.

A common thought is seeing her softer side. What does she look like without those razor sharp teeth curled around her thin, dark lips? How does she sound when her voice is quiet and cracked? What does her face feel like when soaked in pale, teal tears? What does she do when she's trembling and alone? And how sweet would it feel to kiss her flushed cheekbones and brush away those tears, calm her shaky voice and repair her broken thoughts? How tender and innocent of a moment can you share with her? How quietly can you both talk to each other, and how sweet can your words be? Thoughts like these make you close your eyes, thoughts like these make it easier to sleep.

Other thoughts yearn to see the more passionate side of her. When you think about or see her while fighting, it's like shes dancing just for you. Often, you taunt her, encourage her to provoke you so you can show her how tough and powerful you are and can be. Or maybe...see how powerful she is. Less innocent thoughts of her easily slip in your mind. Thoughts of her, knees on your chest, claws on your throat, squeezing the rebellious, snarky words from you, scratching marks into your shoulders and pressing bruises to your hips, these thoughts make you quiver. Kisses with her like this would be less soft and careful, more violent and cold. You want to either see her beg or for her to make you kneel, there is no in between.

Sometimes, though, your thoughts are quite simple. Just of her, exactly the way she is, giggly, sweet, adorable, spontaneous, and downright radical. You imagine her hands in your hair, eyes squinting as she silently inhales the air around her and catches whiffs of you. You imagine her in your lap, legs around your waist, as she gives brief little kisses to your cheeks. In your mind, she loves being close to you, she loves feeling your warm skin, your round features, everything you hate about yourself, she loves unconditionally and individually. She loves touching your face and smooshing your cheeks, only to smooth them out again. You relax in these thoughts, shoulders unclenched, brows un-furrowed, and toes curled as you imagine her sweet, chime-like giggles.

In your mind, she's yours, yours to hold, to kiss, to love, to hate, adore, poke, pinch, hug, squeeze, push, pull, whisper to, yell at, fight, defend, everything your heart desires, she's yours to do with. You want her fully, in every way, and every quadrant.

You just don't really know how to express that just yet.


End file.
